Betrayed
by SOUHARU FOR LIFE
Summary: What if in episode 5 of Black Bullet, Tina did succeed in shooting Seitenshi? Rentaro is thrown in prison because the whole Tokyo Area believe Rentaro was behind it. Right before Rentaro's execution, he was saved. "Why?" "Because you interest me." Warning: Yaoi, Rape
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Bullet or I would have changed Rentaro's boots into something more fashionable.

_Hello people! Time for another Fanfiction! A warning to those who are underage, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT read this Fanfiction, because it does contain rape/lemon later on in the story. _

"DUCK!" Rentaro shouted, pushing the protector of the Tokyo Area, Seitenshi down just in time. The limousine burst in flames and exploded.

The bullet intended for Seitenshi hit Rentaro's right lung and his world exploded in pain. Rentaro tried his best trying to stay conscious. Enju stepped in front of Rentaro and Seitenshi and kicked away the second bullet.

Rentaro helped Seitenshi up, but his timing was off because the third and final bullet was only a couple centimeters from hitting Seitenshi's heart.

Blood exploded everywhere and screams pierced through the night. Several of Seitenshi's guard grabbed Rentaro, just as his world turn black.

* * *

"_Where am I?" _Rentaro thought groggily as he woke up in a cell. His whole body was sore and he had a pounding headache. Each time he took a breath, his lung screamed in protest. It was thanks to the AGV Experimental Drug that Surmire Muroto gave him that he didn't die yet.

"What happen?" Rentaro asked one of the guards standing outside of his cell. The guards ignored him and Rentaro thought back to last night.

**Flashback**

"_DUCK!" Rentaro shouted, pushing the protector of the Tokyo Area, Seitenshi down just in time. The limousine burst in flames and exploded._

_The bullet intended for Seitenshi hit Rentaro's right lung and his world exploded in pain. Rentaro tried his best trying to stay conscious. Enju stepped in front of Rentaro and Seitenshi and kicked away the second bullet._

_Rentaro helped Seitenshi up, but his timing was off because the third and final bullet was only a couple centimeters from hitting Seitenshi's heart. _

**Flashback End**

"That's right! Seitenshi got shot! What am I doing locked in a cell? We have to find the culprit!" Rentaro said to one of the guards.

The guards laughed without without any humor and said to Rentaro "Well we already found one of the culprits."

"Who?" Rentaro asked. "We're looking right at him." The guards replied.

"W-what?! But I did-" Rentaro stammer. "Save it for your execution." The guards cut Rentaro off coldly.

Rentaro was shaking slightly and thought "_What the heck is going on?!_"

* * *

(Later That Day)

"You have a visitor boy" a guard informed Rentaro gruffly. Rentaro didn't say anything. He was still in shock and was trying to sort though

his thoughts.

"Rentaro" he heard someone say and it snapped him out of his socked state.

Rentaro looked up and saw Kisara and Enju looking at him with anger and disappointment.

"I thought we were friends. I never once suspected you were traitor scum."

Rentaro gasped and tears sprung on the corners of his eyes. "Don't tell me you believe that too, guys." Rentaro looked at them with pleading eyes.

Kisara's eyes harden with hate and disgust. "Get out of my sight!" she spat. Enju also looked at Rentaro in disgust as she walked away.

Rentaro started hyperventilating. His heart felt like it was stabbed with a thousand neddles.

Rentaro heard the cell opened but he paid no mind to it until he heard someone say "Time for your session."

Rentaro's eyes rowed to the back of his head and passed out on the cell floor.

_I originally planned for this to be longer until I thought Rentaro shouldn't suffer anymore heartbreaks. I'm not sure if I want to continue this. Eh, if I do, don't expect any updates soon. I'm working on a Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fanfiction. _

_~See ya maybe soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bullet, and the reason is I just don't.

_I has nothing to say. xD. Don't have much to talk about today. I apologize for making Kisara and Enju OC, for they are not as sick as that, and also Enju would pick Rentaro over Tokyo, but this is crucial._

Screams came up from the small dark cell in the corner, signaling the beginning of one Rentaro Satomi's interrogation. _(I know I said "session" in the first chapter but yea, I want to say interrogation instead.) _

Two of Rentaro's best friend, no FORMER best friends, Kisara Tendo and Enju Aihara standing outside, heard Rentaro's screams, but made no move to help him. Instead they seemed to be enjoying his tortured screams.

"Who are you working for?" the head interrogator asked, in a soft, yet deadly voice, not one bit fazed by the screams.

Rentaro gave one last scream before falling in the bliss of darkness. _(Wait is it "bliss of darkness", "inviting arms of sleep?" or something else?")_

The head interrogator sighed, showing his emotion for the first time since the beginning of the session, and walked out. He turned and gave the boy a look of sympathy.

Yesterday, he was assigned a job to protect the leader of the Tokyo Area, Seitenshi, but failed it when she got shot. Then the blame fell to the boy that was supposed to protect her.

It pained the interrogator to hurt the boy, since he had a whole life ahead of him, but he got to do what he got to do.

_~A Few Minutes Later~_

Just as the interrogator walked out of the building, a bullet imbedded itself in his head. He didn't have any time to react before he crumpled and fell face first on the hard cement ground.

The person the shot the interrogator, jumped off the roof, followed by a smaller figure. He landed besides the dead interrogator and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." He stated and turned to the smaller figure. "Let's go."

_~Later~_

Rentaro woke up in his cell with another splitting headache, his flesh arm bleeding in multiple places, and his flesh leg broken.

Then he done something he hadn't done in ages, not even when his parents died. _(I'm assuming his parents were there when the explosion or Gastea attacked. I forgot which one.)_He broken down into sobs and cried for what seemed to be hours.

"Satomi-san?" _(I forgot what Tina called Rentaro in around episode 5-6 so I'm just sticking to the most formal way. Yes, I'm that big of a loser.)_ a soft childlike voice reached his ears.

Rentaro lifted his head and turned to face the front of the cell. "Tina Sprout" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Indeed there stood Tina Sprout outside the doors to the cell, out of her pajamas and awake for once, leading Rentaro to conclude it was nighttime. She adverted her eyes so that she was looking at anything besides Rentaro.

"I'm going to bust you out." She said softly, and picked at the lock using one of her hairpins. _(Heh, I know it's old-fashioned, but having her blow up the lock such a close range is slightly OCC) _

A soft click informed Tina that the lock is opened. Rentaro hadn't moved from the spot. He just sat there watching Tina as she unbolted the door and stepped inside the cell.

"Let's go" Tina said pulling Rentaro up. Tina flinched as Rentaro's empty yes stared at her.

"Why?" he whispered to Tina as they crept out of the cell with Rentaro leaning on Tina as support.

Tina shifted her guilty gaze away from Rentaro and replied "Because I'm your friend aren't I?" _(Tina never strike me as someone that would act guilty, since she seems blunt, but she truly wants to be Rentaro's friend.)_

"Friend." Rentaro whisper the word like it was the most valuable word in the world. "Friend." A tiny glimmer of hope entered Rentaro's broken eyes.

"Friend." He repeated again clutching Tina like a lifeline, while crying slightly. Tina smiled at Rentaro. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." Rentaro returned the smile.

_Okay! Writing really does wonders. I feel so much happier right now. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON, like somewhere in the beginning of October. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. Really touching chapter, but next chapter is where all the angst begins, so be prepared. _


End file.
